Paint It Black
by Miss Queen B
Summary: A story about Lord Scrapperton's Granddaughter,Bronze and Gyrus Krinkle's nephew, Erik. We really need more villian fiction here. Please read and review. chapter three up.
1. How It Begins

**Miss Queen B****: This is a side project story that was inspired by the song, "Paint it Black," by the Rolling Stones. If you don't know by now, Scrapperton and Gyrus Krinkle are my favorite villains in the show so my two Oc's are base around them. Plus, I wanted to do a story using my other OC's instead of Haya since she always seems to steal the spotlight. Plus I wanted to do my own version on how and why Scrapperton and Gyrus Krinkle turn out the way they did. **

**Don't worry, the Hyper Force will appear in this story but like I said, I'm more focus on my two favorite villains. Besides, you don't see that many Villains stories in this section. **

**Other then that, like always, I do not own the characters of SRMTHFG but Bronze, Erik and Haya are all mine. Enjoy.

* * *

**

**Chapter One**

**How It Begins**

_I look inside myself and see my heart is black_

_I see my red door and must have it black_

_Maybe then I'll fade away and not have to face the facts_

_It's not easy facing up when your whole world is black_

_"Paint it Black" by The Rolling Stones_

Another day, another exam done for the exhausted seventeen years old as she open the door to her apartment and walk in with her backpack hanging loosely on her right shoulder. The apartment was a mess, there was smoke coming from the kitchen and of course, what day isn't complete without her two family members arguing.

"And I say you have to try it before making a decision" The once Lord Scrapperton shouted.

"And I say and I quote, "I hate spaghetti and meatballs," the young little cub shouted, "I'm not eating it"

The teenager also known as Bronze Metalline Scrapperton, took a deep breath, threw her things on the couch and calmly walked into the kitchen. The other two stopped dead in their tracks while she calmly went over to the stove and turned off the burner that was burning the sauce into a thick, black mess and fan the smoke from her face.

"Let me guess, you two were fighting and didn't watch the stove" she asked.

"It was his fault" Haya shouted, "I told him what I didn't like to eat and he made it anyway"

"You little furball, it's not my fault you're so picky" Scrapperton said, without raising his voice.

"Children," Bronze said, "I have a big assignment to do so I'll order pizza and put on a movie."

"Pizza . . . I guess that's ok," Haya said.

"Copy that," Scrapperton said, delightfully

While Haya ordered the pizza, Bronze settled down at her desk and took out a blank notebook. Scrapperton struggled to put in a DVD and wished he had his body back instead of being a head with crap-like robotic claws.

"I'm not being picky, I'm just making sure you get the order right, is that too much to ask," Haya said over the phone, "look, get my order right and get it here in twenty minutes or we're not paying a cent and if I find one trance of spit in it you're not going to make it home tonight." With that she hung up the phone and jumped onto the couch to watch the movie.

"What are you do now, my dear Bronzey" Scrapperton asked, jumping onto the desk.

"The College I want to go to wants me to write a biography about myself in a way to get to know the person behind the good grades and work" Bronze said, "but I don't know where to start"

"Oh, well that's easy, here right down everything I'm about to say, tick tock" Scrapperton said.

"You're not going to tell embarrassing stories, right" Bronze asked.

"Just write, tick tock" Scrapperton said.

Bronze rolled her eyes and opened the notebook to write, "go for it"

"I remember the minute you were born, it was the most wonderful day of my life"

"I don't think they want me to go back that far, Grandpa" Bronze asked.

"Write!" Scrapperton snapped causing Bronze to shut up and write.

"You were my tenth and last grandchild born and the daughter of my youngest son and that girl I didn't really like. I don't know why but there was something about her that didn't feel right and I believed it was because I heard-blah blah blah blah blah . . .

Bronze lost her interest in what Scrapperton had to say and wrote:

_Like all good stories, one has to start with a beginning and here it is. I don't remember much about the day I was born so pardon this first chapter for not having much details but I can tell you what I do remember what my family told me.

* * *

_

_Seventeen years ago . . . _

"Congratulations, you have a healthy baby girl," the nurse said, handing the baby all bundle up in a pink blanket over to the father.

After ten hours and an endless amount of coffee, the father cradles his new born child while trying so hard not to cry. She had light color skin, black eyes and a patch of black hair on top of her head. Her eyes were shut tight and she let out a small little cry.

"What should we name her," The tired mother asked.

"I don't know, how about Rose," He asked.

"That wouldn't sound right with her last name," she said, "how about Pearl"

"No," He said, running his hand through his dark hair, "we better hurry, the whole family is going to be here soon"

The mother frowns, "That mean your father will be here?"

_My mother and Grandfather never got along even before I was born. Grandpa never trusted her and often called her a "Gold-digger" because my mother would never socialize with my dad's side of the family because we were in the high-class society and would often spend a large amount of money a week on shopping and whatever she can get her hands on. It's funny what being rich could do to a person both good and bad. _

In less than an hour, the entire family shown up to get a look at the newest member and like a basketball the little baby was past around to everyone while asking the new young parents her name. Finally, the little girl was handed over to the oldest member of the Scapperton family.

"There you go, Dad, your tenth grandchild," the young father said.

The old man, simply known as Scrapperton, stared at the little bundle of joy who finally opened her eyes and stared at him curiously. She made a little "goo" noise as she slightly grips one of Scrapperton's human fingers. He smiled, "she is very beautiful" Scrapperton said, rocking her gently. "What's her name"

Everybody turned their attention to the parents and the mother spoke, "We decided to name her Bronze Metalline Scrapperton"

"Oh, how adorable, you name her after a type of metal" one of the family members said.

While everyone crowded the new parents, Scapperton took a few steps back, "that dreadful woman, naming you after the worst piece of metal out there" he said then sighed and looked down at Bronze, "well, either or I want you to know something, my dear Bronzey, I can tell you're going to be something great when you grow up or even better a powerful and rich collector like your dear old grandfather.

Bronze scrimed a bit and went back to sleep.

* * *

_Present day_

"Did you get everything down, Bronze" Scrapperton asked.

"Everything" She lied and flipped to a new page for the next chapter.

_Meanwhile . . ._

"Erik, we call this therapy for a reason," The male doctor said, as he calmly waited for the sick teen to talk while tapping his pencil on the small notepad.

It was Thursday night and that means it was Erik's turn for the hour long, "man-to-man," therapy session. He's been in the Mental Institution for a month now and for the past therapy sessions, he would just sit there, not saying a word, but his name and waited for the hour to be up. Group therapy didn't work out so they thought maybe if he was alone he would finally talk.

Erik sat there, dressed in his light blue shirt and pants, with his name tag wrapped around his wrist and his famous light-blue messy hair and dark circle eyes. He sat near the corner of the room and stared at the wall.

"Erik, we can sit here all day til you talk, do you want that" the Doctor asked.

Erik, without moving a single bit of his body, slowly shifted his eyes over to the doctor. The room was empty except for two chairs and a suitcase that he knew had those tranquilizer needles in it, in case he went on another rampage. He's been good so far that they took off the straight jacket off, but he still has those days where he would have a sudden outburst and end up getting a needle jammed in his butt.

"How about I start then," the doctor asked, "Tell me about that little event that happened this morning"

Erik stared at him and said nothing.

"About how John mentioned the Monkey Team and you ended up beating him to a pulp"

Dead silence.

The Doctor sighs, "Erik, I'm here to help you get better and return you home to your family and friends"

That seems to spark something in the sixteen years old's head as his black eyes grew very wide and he ran his nails down the wall making a high pitch screech sound. The Doctor flinched a bit and wrote something down in his notepad.

"Family" he whispered, "I don't know who was worse, the monkey team or my family"

* * *

_Sixteen years ago . . . _

_My Uncle used to tell me that I was an accident and will forever bring misery to my parents. And then he would laugh and tell me to go get him a soda. But anyway, I didn't believe him till my Aunt told me the day I was born. _

"For the love of Shuggazoom get the kid out of me" A woman screamed in pain.

Outside the room, the woman's husband was pacing back and forth while biting his nails. Next to him, sitting in three chairs was his family. His old mother, his little teenage sister, Clover and the middle child, who was only twenty years old, Gyrus.

"Quit biting your nails, Ronnie, it's disgusting" Clover said, flipping through her Seventeen magazine.

"Well, sorry, I can't smoke in here," Ronnie said, "I've been trying to quit for the baby"

"Can I go home," Gyrus asked, only to get smack upside the head by his mother.

"We're not leaving until the baby is born," she said.

"We've been here for twenty hours, I tired and want to go home" Gyrus asked.

"You just want to upgrade that stupid Mom robot of yours," Clover said.

"She is not stupid, that's our Mother," Gyrus aid.

"That's not mom, idiot" the teen said.

"You need help, big time" Ronnie said.

"All three of you, shut up!!" the old woman said.

_My dad told me one time that their real mom died when they were young and with their dad gone and no other family members available, they were put up for adoption. Their stepmother was kind enough to adopt all three of them and raise them with love and care. My dad and Aunt Clover grew attach to her, but Uncle Gyrus was a different story. Apparently, he was the momma's boy and couldn't accept that fact that his mother was dead so what does he do. Not the normal thing like learning to let go and move on and try to get along with the new mother, No, he ends up building an exact replica of his real mother._

_My step-grandmother tried her best to get Uncle Gyrus to open up to her and tried to bond, but nothing work so she just gave up and hoped one day he would accept her. It never happened and after being around the Krinkle siblings for years and years she, too, became very bitter and hatful. That always seems to happen. _

"I don't believe it, he's a week over due and thought it would be a good idea to make us wait for twenty hours" Ronnie said.

"You know you're talking about your unborn son, right" Clover asked.

"I know, I'm just under a lot of stress" Ronnie said.

"Well, you should be, being a father at such a young age," The mom said.

"I'm twenty-three" Ronnie said.

"That's young in these present days, normal and good children would go to college and start their career then maybe once they reach their thirties will begin their family" she said,

"Thanks a lot, mom" Ronnie said, sarcastically

There was a minute of silence when a nurse burst through the door where Ronnie's wife was in and shouted, "She's ready"

"It's about time" the mom said, grabbing her purse and her video camera.

"Whatever" Clover said, still looking at her magazine.

"Can I go home now" Gyrus asked.

"Shut up, Gyrus" Ronnie said, rushing into the room with his mother following.

The young Gyrus watched as the nurse pushed his sister-in-law out of the room on one of those roller beds with Ronnie holding her hand and his stepmother patting her forehead with a cold towel.

"Don't worry, honey, it will al be over soon" Ronnie said.

"I hate you, you did this to me, you no good (censored) !!" Ronnie's wife screamed

Clover started to laugh and elbow Gyrus in the ribs as they got up and followed them. Gyrus just rolled his eyes and had a desired need for a soda. For the next hour, Clover and Gyrus waited with a rather bored, not-caring expression on their faces. Clover asked Gyrus if he's ever going to move out so she can have his room and Gyrus answered her by saying he found a small house outside the city. It's been abandoned for years but with a little fix here and there it will be perfect for him to move it. Clover stopped listening after a minute.

Finally, the two siblings looked up when Ronnie exits the birthing room with a large bundle of lump wrapped in a blue blanket. He took one big breath and said only three words, "it's a boy"

Clover looked at him, "why is your neck red" she asked.

"My wife was choking me for basically ruining her life and freedom" He said, dully.

"You always ruin people's lives" Gyrus said, bitterly.

"I should be telling you that, Gyrus" Ronnie said.

"What's his name" Clover asked without taking her eyes off her magazine.

"I don't know, I guess Erik Krinkle with a "K"' Ronnie said.

"Why a "K," that's so girly" Gyrus asked.

"Yeah, and why Erik, it's bad enough we have Krinkle for our last name" Clover asked.

"Makes it more unique" He said, looking at his baby boy, "besides, I would rather have our real last name then being called Ronnie Donut"

The little baby boy had fair color skin and grayish-blue hair like his Krinkle family, but with his eyes shut tight they couldn't tell what color his eyes were. Ronnie sighs knowing he was now a father and that means no more late outings and being buried under bottles, baby formula and dipars, but his thoughts were shattered when Gyrus said the same sentence he's been saying for the last twenty one hours.

"Can I go home now". . .

* * *

**Miss Queen B****: One chapter down, many more to go. I hope you like it, please review. **

**Chapter Two: Rare Coins and Babysitting****: Bronze is showered with love and gifts from her Grandfather while Erik is often left to be babysat by his crazy Uncle, Gyrus Krinkle. **

**See you then**


	2. Rare Coins and Babysitting

**Miss Queen B:** **Not much to say in this chapter so thanks for the reviews and enjoy chapter two. Remember I do not own SRMTHFG but Bronze and Erik are mine. **

**Chapter Two**

**Rare Coins and Babysitting**

"Haya, where are you going" Bronze asked, when she noticed the small little cub grabbing her scarf and heading out the door.

"That stupid pizza boy got my order wrong and now I'm going to chase down his car, slash his tires and do something so terrible that it's best not to say" Haya said, smiling.

"Ok, but if you and your friends go to jail again, I'm not bailing you out till tomorrow" Bronze said.

"Don't worry, I'll be home in an hour" Haya said, leaving the apartment and shut the door behind her.

Bronze rolled her eyes and went back to her notebook:

_I always believed that my birth caused the tension and anger between my grandfather and my mother to grow from little fights about what I should wear in the picture to them fighting back and forth for hours about who had the worse or best parenting skills. I wished they knew that at the age of two you can understand what was going on and frankly, I hated being caught in the middle of their fights. _

_With my parents working all the time, my Grandfather would look out for me and take me to places he would go to trade things or out of space to see the Collector's Convention. My mom, on the other hand, wanted me to live a normal childhood and go to a daycare center to interact with kids my age.

* * *

_Flashback...

The little three-year-old Bronze sat there on the floor with her building blocks and coloring books while watching yet another fight going on between her mom and grandfather. She surly has grown in the past two years. She skin was now a very light shade of brown with long black hair tied in to two messy pigtails with white color flower clips. She was wearing a white shirt with blue pants and white shoes that light up when she walks. Her big eyes cover up most of her face and seem to grow wider as the fighting heated up.

"What gives you the right to take my daughter out of daycare without my permission, are you insane" Her mom screamed. Lucky for her, her husband was at work so she didn't have to hold back.

"There's nothing wrong with that, I just wanted to spend time with her since you never let me go near her" Scrapperton shouted, gripping his cane in the process.

"Because I want _MY_ daughter to have a normal childhood, where she plays and make friends, not being kidnaped and taken to some weird place full of people selling junk" she said.

"It's not some weird place, it's called the Collector's Convention and we go there to sell and collect and make money _YOU_ steal to buy those stupid outfits and perfumes"

"Don't bring my shopping into this, you freak!"

"Disgusting, ugly, little Gold-Digger," Scrapperton shouted.

"GET OUT, GET OUT OF MY HOUSE" She screamed, pushing the old man to the door while knocking over a few things and Bronze's building blocks. "If you ever call me that again, you'll never see Bronze again" She shouted and slammed the door on his face.

Outside, Bronze could hear Scapperton shouting Gold-digger again then all went quiet. Bronze watched as her mom poured herself a glass of water and looked at her watch. "Stupid old man, thanks to him, I'm going to be late for work"

With that, she scoops up Bronze with one arm and her purse, toy and bag in another and headed out the door. While they were driving, the woman looked through her rear view mirror to see Bronze staring out in the window with a little frown on her face.

"Bronze, I'm sorry for yelling in front of you but sometimes when a person makes you mad so much you can't help but yell back" The woman said.

"Grandpa" Bronze said, with watery eyes.

"Don't worry about Grandpa, he has other things to do and besides, you really need to make friends your age that's why you go to the day care center while me and daddy work"

Bronze said, nothing till she saw a giant robot taking off and disappearing in the sky and she couldn't help but say, "wow"

Although she sees kids her age playing and laughing with each other, Bronze never really like the Daycare center or the kids to say the least. All she wanted to do was spend time with her Grandfather. She let out a small sigh as her mother remove her backpack and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Now you have fun and I'll pick you up at four, ok honey" she said.

"Yes, mommy" Bronze said, walking off to the nearest plastic table and started coloring on a piece a paper with some crayons. She stared over at her mother who was talking to one of the employees.

"I want you to listen to me, no one is allowed to pick up my daughter but me and her father, you got that" Her mother said getting a little nodded from the young employee and then she was gone.

An hour past and Bronze didn't make any effort to play with the other little kids. They were stupid and tacky in her opinion. Finally, she smiled when she spotted Scrapperton coming in, dress in his fancy tuxedo complete with his cane and monocle. He turned his attention over to one of the Daycare employees, "did the Old Bat tell you only she and my son can pick up Bronze again" he asked.

"Yes sir, but unlike her, she doesn't pay us to obey" the Teen boy said.

"Same as always, here you go" Scrapperton said, handing the young man a hundred dollar bill, "Thanks again"

"Oh no, thank you, this is helping me with College" the teen boy said. "Mrs. Scrapperton will be back around four"

"That's plenty of time, she wouldn't even know Bronzey was gone," Scrapperton chuckled and bend down on one knee and spread his arms, "ready to go, Bronzey"

Bronze ran into her Grandfather's arms, "yeah, I even have my eyeglass" she said, putting on a paper made monocle on her left eye.

Scrapperton chuckled from the cuteness as he picked her up and held her in one arm. As he lifted himself up, he heard a few popping and cracking noise in his bones and he sighed. He was getting old, but just hanging around Bronze all the time made him feel young for a second.

The City was crowded and noisy for the little girl as she and Scrapperton walked over to the Airport. Scrapperton told her that they were going to the Collector's Convention Center that was located on a not so far planet just past Ranger 7. The trip wasn't long, especially when they were traveling on a special ship at first class, they got there in less than an hour.

In a large air-tight bubble, lay the large building full of people, young and old, coming in and out with collectibles in their hands or a large stack of cash. The excitement was a little too much that Bronze ran right into the building while hearing Scrapperton shouting at her to stay close by. Bronze stopped right in the middle of the place and looked around. Booths and layouts were all over the place with people selling and buying things.

Something shining caught her big eyes that she slowly turned around to see a small case full of coins, that where polish, label and organize in mint condition. "Ooh" she said, slowly walking over to the booth for a closer look.

"Find something you like, little girl" the Owner of the booth asked, smiling.

Bronze nodded, "so shining" she said.

"It can be yours for only a thousand dollars" The guy said.

"Uh . . . this is all I have" Bronze said, pulling out a nickle and a couple of pennies from her pocket.

The guy laughed while pounding his hand on the counter, "Why don't you go find your mommy and come back when you have enough money"

"Is there a reason why you're laughing at my Granddaughter," Scrapperton asked, while tapping the guy's head with his cane.

"My apologies, I didn't know she belong to one of the biggest Collectors," the guy said, bowing his head a little, "She's sure is a cute one" he said, ruffling her hair a bit.

"In that case, I want to buy this case of coins and due to your rudeness, I'm only going to pay five hundred for it and a promise not to report this," Scrapperton said, while spinning his cane a little bit.

It was the first time Bronze saw a grown man cry as he gave her the case full of rare coins. Bronze smiled as Scrapperton placed his hand on top of her head, "take off care of that, Bronzey, in a few more years it's going to be worth much more"

It was Bronze's first treasure.

* * *

Meanwhile . . . 

"Can you think of a time when you were a little boy that you and your father spend time together" the Doctor asked.

Erik was still sitting in the corner of the room and staring out at nothing in particular. "No, he was always busy doing things. I spent most of my childhood at my Uncle's house and it got to the point where people thought I was Uncle Gyrus's son"

"Well, you two do have some similarity, everything from the color of your hair, skin and eyes to well, your behavior. Expect the difference is that he's obsessed with the Monkey team while you want to kill them"

Erik growled, "I blame my father for that, he's the one always taking me to Uncle Gyrus's house and leaving me there for hours a day"

* * *

Flashback: 

_The minute I started to learn how to walk, my mother went back to work as a waiter at some restaurant. My mother was still young and she didn't want to waste her prime years taking care of me so I never see much of her. She was either working or going out to the clubs with her friends. My father spends most of his time at some office so he was never around either. _

_With Aunt Clover still in school and my Grandma in some retirement home the only person left to watch over me was my Uncle. _

"Will you stop dragging your feet, Erik, I'm already late for my meeting," Ronnie said, angrily while pulling on Erik's arm.

The little three-year-old boy tried to keep up with his father but he was walking to fast and Erik was literally being dragged as he tripped over his own two feet. The toddler was pale for his age with wild, messy, grayish-blue hair and dark black eyes. He was wearing dark blue jeans with a black shirt and dirty, worn out, sneakers.

"I do not want to go" Erik said, trying to stop himself from walking but that just made Ronnie yank on his arm to move him to walk.

"I don't have time for your crying, Erik, I need to get to work" Ronnie said.

Erik stared at the small house that laid in the middle of nowhere surrounded by nothing more but dirt, junk and dry grass. They stopped right in front of the door and Ronnie knocked.

"Gyrus, you better be up because I don't have time to knock the door down" Ronnie shouted.

They waited for about a minute when the door open and the young Gyrus appeared, "do you have any idea what time it is"

The little boy was shoved right into his arms and Ronnie growled, "it's seven in the morning and I'll be back at five and for crying out loud, feed the boy some food, I don't want to come back and he's crying because he's hungry again" and with that, Ronnie stormed off without even giving his son a hug or kiss.

"Bye daddy" Erik shouted but didn't get a respond.

Gryus stood there, a little grumpy and looked down at the little boy, "why am I always stuck with you" he said while walking back into the house and shutting the door behind him.

Gyrus placed the boy down and walked over into the living room. Erik stood there and leaned against the door for a bit. He hated staying here all day, Gyrus had too many rules so it was very easy for him to get in trouble. The house was dark, cold, hollow . . . quiet for him. The windows were always closed, the t.v. only had a couple channels. No toys, no games, not even children snacks in the fridge.

"Hey, Accident, go get me a soda and get whatever you want from the fridge" Gyrus said, rolling up blueprints of his latest invention and new parts to add to his robotic mother.

Erik stared at him and slowly walked over to the kitchen. There was nothing much in the kitchen just a small table for two, a counter, a sink for a dishes and the fridge. Erik struggled to open the fridge and when he did the bright light nearly blinded him for a moment. Once he got his sight back he grabbed a soda and the carton of milk and closed the fridge. He walked over to the living where Gyrus was standing next to his man-made elevator that takes him down to the basement or Lab to say the least.

"Can I come to lab" Erik asked, running up to his Uncle with a smile. He always wanted to see the lab. Gyrus's hand pressed his hand on Erik's forehead and pushed him away. The force made Erik fall flat on his bottom but he save the milk carton from spilling.

"Remember the rules, nephew" Gyrus asked, staring at him with his dark circle eyes. Despite being only twenty-two, Gyrus looked more like a man in his late thirties. He was thin and pale with big eyes and terrible posture. Erik overheard his Aunt joking about how she has more friends, future and morals than her brothers will ever have, whatever that means

"I don't bother you when you're in lab" the little boy said.

Gyrus grabbed the soda and stepped into the elevator, "correct, now let me be" he said, closing the door and headed down to his lab.

Once again, Erik was alone.

The coldness of the empty house brought a chill down his spine as he walked over to the sliding door that lead to the backyard. He slide it open and stepped outside, Uncle Gyrus normally throws his unwanted junk and inventions in the backyard to rust so Erik would just look around to kill time.

Looking to his left he spotted the Giant Robot his Mother would tell him about before he would go to bed. Something about colorful robot rats using powers to protect the city from danger without getting anything in return. Then she would argue if she was them she would make the city pay them large sums of money in order to get her butt up and save people she rarely knows or careless.

Erik frowned. He was lonely and just staring at the Giant Robot made him pretend it was alive and waiting for him to come and play. But sorry, he thought, mama and papa never takes me to the park.

He took a sip from the milk carton only to spit it out from the sour taste. His only meal expired a month ago . . .

* * *

**Next Chapter: Monocle and Death:** **Bronze receive a special monocle from her Grandfather for her third birthday while Erik experience one of the saddest moments of life. Death for a family member. **

**Please review. **


	3. Monocle and Death

**Miss Queen B****: I'm suffering from writer's block on so many levels right now. sorry for the long wait so here's the next chapter. **

**Chapter Three**

**Monocle and Death**

Bronze stared at her Grandfather while turning over to the next blank page. The robot decided to shut down to recover some of his energy he lost. The teen sighed, without a body, Scrapperton can't stay on very long without shutting down from the lack of power. She really needed to build him a body before he shuts down for good. She sometimes wish he was back to his old human self and just the same way she remember him when she was young.

_My fourth birthday will always be remember as one of the best days of my life. It was the day my Grandpa Scrapperton gave me a very special gift. It wasn't anything a typical four-year-old girl would get but I thought it was perfect. _

* * *

_Flashback_

The little four-year-old Bronze's eyes widened while adjusting her little pink birthday hat as Scrapperton reached into his pocket and place a small box in front of her. In was wrapped in bright sliver paper with a gold color bow and it was no smaller than the size of her hand.

She, too, was wearing a bright gold color bow that tied back her jet black hair in a pretty little ponytail. It was another birthday present from her grandfather but according to her mother, it clashes with her pink Sunday dress and black sandles

"Ooh, what is it, Grandpa" Bronze asked.

"Well, why don't you open it and find out" Scrapperton asked.

They were sitting at a bench near by a park full of kids playing in the sand and swings. Bronze was supposed to be in Daycare but Scrapperton thought she would rather spend her birthday outside in the open.

Bronze smiled as she tear up the paper and open the little box. Her eyes widened as she made a "O" shape with her mouth, "Oh, wow, it's so pretty" She said, then frown, "what is it"

Scrapperton place the gift in her tiny hand which was actually a small monocle with a black thin curve wire attached to its' side. "This is a monocle like the one I have. People use them to see better in one eye"

"But I see fine" Bronze said, examining it from arm length.

"No, this is a special lens, inside of it there's a small computer chip that lets you see and read data on any made object"

"I don't get it" Bronze said.

"Watch, put it on" Scrapperton said.

Bronze grabbed it and put on her left eye and right away she can see bright letters and number flashing on her lens before the word "target" appeared with a box underneath it. Scrapperton smiled and place a rare coin in front of her he grabbed out of his pocket, "now stare at the coin"

Bronze stared at the small coin and on her lens the box blink when it was lock on the coin and the word status popped up with all the information and price value of the coin showing. "Wow, this there's only ten of those coin on this planet and each on it worth lots of money" she said, jumping up and down, "this is so cool"

"I know, I made it myself so I need you to take care of it, ok" Scrapperton said.

"Ok, I will" Bronze said, running over to the other side of the bench and hugged her Grandfather, "you're the best Grandfather ever"

"Happy Birthday, Bronze" Scrapperton said, patting her head a bit.

"I'll never take it off, never" Bronze said, adjusting her eyeglass.

"If you wish, my dear, now let's go play on the swings" Scrapperton said.

Bronze smiled as she ran over to the swing set with her Grandfather following. This was the best day of her young life.

* * *

Bronze took her monocle off and stared at it for a second. She never took it off ever since that day when she was young but that never stop it from getting broken or crack. Her parents would make a fuss about her spending days with little sleep or food to fix it back to the way it was but she didn't care.

She place it back on to her left eye and turn to the next page. She had only three greatest days in her life, one was getting her moncale, the second was meeting Otto for the first time and the third was getting Haya. She smiled when she thought about the green monkey and decided to write the story on the blank page.

Meanwhile...

Erik was playing a quick game of checkers with Seven, the teen girl of fifteen who was also in his group therapy before going to bed. Seven was a very unstable girl born as the seventh child of ten kids. After the seventh kid her parents didn't much effort into finding a nice name for her and decided on the name Seven. Seven grew up hating that name and was often bullied and tease till she finally snapped about a year ago and broke into her school at night and sprayed painted the number seven on every inch of the building.

"King me" Erik said.

Seven, who was sitting in the chair with her legs press tightly against her chest, stared at the checkers board on the table through her long, dull red hair for a second before making a move. "What's today, Erik" she asked.

"It's Saturday, May 23, why" Erik asked.

"Oh, just counting the days til I fly away from this place" Seven said, smiling a bit. Seven would always tell Erik that she would one day be free and get rid of everything that has the word seven in it.

Erik like having Seven around, although he picked on her once and a while just to be mean, he somewhat cherish this strange friendship. "It's also the day when my step-grandmother past away"

"Oh, what happened to her" she asked.

"She and my dad got into a fight which lead to a heart attack and so on" Erik said, jumping two of her red checkers.

Seven started to chew on her hair as she pondered over her next move while Erik stared out of the window into the dark deep space and the empty land of Ranger 7. It would be twelve years since his step-grandmother died.

* * *

_Flashback._

It was only three months after his fourth birthday when he got the news that his step-grandmother died after suffering from a heart attack. On a day that should've been full of remorse and grief was instead filled with laugher and ugly words.

"Murderer, murderer, our brother is a murderer" Gyrus Krinkle shouted while making a toast with his cup of soda. He was dressed up in a black suit with his hair comb back and his black tie flapping up and down as he dance around his older brother Ronnie.

Clover, who was wearing a black dress with matching shoes and hat, was standing five feet away from her brothers to talk to her best friend on the phone while holding Erik's hand.

"I know, I didn't even want to come to this stupid things but my brother said we had to because she was our mother in some way. So instead of me talking to the cutest boy in the world I have to sit through this thing for six hours and tell people how much I miss my step-mom. Ugh, I just want to die" Clover said, while slightly swinging Erik around in hopes to cheer the young boy up.

"Gyrus if you don't stop right now, I'm going to bury you six feet under ground with mom" Ronnie said, giving him a cold stare.

At this point Erik wished his mother was here but she left to go visit her parents after a fight with his dad. Afterwards, his dad dragged him to go visit his step-grandmother and while he was watching tv, that's when his dad and grandmother got into a fight when his grandmother told him he was turning out to be a lousy father and husband. Harsh words were exchange between the two till his grandmother stopped talking and grabbed hold of her chest before taking a few steps to the right and crash into the dinner table. At first Erik started to laugh because the old woman looked like she was doing a funny dance til she finally past out on the floor and didn't move.

Erik was told to go to the next room while his father called 911. They spent five hours in the hospital with Erik eating a cookie while his Uncle Gyrus laugh up a storm and slapping his knee when he heard the story. Clover was shouting at his father for making get out of class for this because her college education was very important to her.

And now here he was, all dressed up in black with a cow-lick hair style wishing for both his mom and a glass of juice. He stayed quiet as Uncle Gyrus and his father fought and was about to throw some punches and draw blood when some of their guest started to arrive.

Ronnie went from choking Gyrus to wrapping his arms around him and hissing, "I know it's hard, my dear brother but we'll get through this"

"Ronnie has always been a bad actor" Clover said, then looked down at Erik, "do yourself a favor and don't grow up"

Erik said nothing.

By one in the afternoon, there was over fifty people at the funeral, most were just distance family and friends of his grandmother. They would come up to the Krinkle family, tell them how bad they felt about their loss, pinch Erik's cheeks and tell them how much he'd grown before taking their seats.

After everyone was settle in their seat, the Krinkles sat in the front row with nothing more than bitterness on their faces. In front of Erik, was his grandmother, dressed in a blue Sunday dress inside a dark brown coffin. Even in death she still had that bitter, hatful smug look on her face that was cover in deep make-up.

Erik didn't have a clue what was going on or how this so call funeral work. All he did was sat there and listen to some guy in black talking about his step-grandmother.

"Emma Lou Donut, was a wonderful woman who was taken too soon from this world" the guy in black said.

"The old bat was sixty-six and should've died ten years ago" Gyrus whispered to himself.

Clover elbow him in the ribs and told him to shut up.

"In her life, she left behind her three adopted children, Ronald, Gyrus and Clover Krinkle and one grandson, Erik Krinkle." the guy in black said, "would one of you like to say a few words"

Ronnie got up and went up to the microphone and clear his throat, "My step-mother was an amazing woman, I was happy when she adopted me and my brother and sister even though she couldn't afford it. She gave me love and care and told me she'll always be there for me..."

"Until you messed up and got your girlfriend pregnant at a young age" Gyrus shouted.

"Don't you dare start with me, Gyrus" Ronnie said over Mic.

Clover covered her face wit her hand and shook her head. The people in the back started to gasp and whisper.

"And why are you lying, you're the one who killed her. You knew she had a weak heart and here you are fighting over something that's true" Gyrus said.

"Gyrus, I swear, if you're going to act like a child at your mother's funeral, just leave" Ronnie said.

"She's not our mom, she's just a step mom who turned bitter from all of your failures."

That was enough for Ronnie as he leaped from the stage and tackle Gyrus with full force. They fell to the ground and started to fight while everyone circled around them without putting any effort to split them apart.

"Stop fighting, you're scaring Erik," An old woman from the back shouted.

"Take that back" Ronnie shouted while pulling on Gyrus's hair.

"Never, you failure, you were always a failure" Gyrus shouted.

He was about to laugh when Ronnie punch him right in the jaw. Gyrus spit out a tooth and Erik watched at it skidded a few feet before landing next to his black shoes. Erik started at it til his Aunt Clover kicked it when she finally got through the crowed and tried to stop the two brothers from fighting.

Erik managed to escape from the crowded with nothing more then his hair getting messed up. He frowned and walked out of the nearest exit door he could find. Outside the land was full of tombstones and flowers with just a few trees on the side. It was peaceful with a light breeze and a gray sky.

He sat down next to a tree and watched some of the people leaving the building follow by Uncle Gyrus running out with a bloody mouth and a black eye. His father came out and sat on the stairs with Aunt Clover while holding a white cloth over his nose. Gyrus managed to brake Ronnie's nose and it was bleeding pretty badly. Aunt Clover was furious and told his father to go home and get that broken nose clean up before coming back for the rest of the funeral.

Erik said nothing, he hasn't talk in over a week but his parents thought it was just a faze he was going through. He sat there for twenty minutes til his father came over with the cloth still on his nose.

"Get up boy, we're leaving.

A small smile form on the small boy's face as he got up and grabbed his father's hand...

* * *

**Chapter Four: Robot Monkeys****: Bronze meets Otto for the very first time while a rescue from the monkey team unlocks Gyrus's unstable obsession**


End file.
